User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BLS-Chapter 688 Prediction
Now its done. Chapter 688: Resignation PG 1 *Caesar:*looks at the moniter* Monet was beat?! Damn it!!! And the children have escaped!!!! *CC Man: Master, shall we go after them now? *Caesar: No!! The plan will succed even with Biscuits Room shut off from gas!! I will not lose to Vegapunk!!! PG 2 *Kinemon:*running with Usopp and Brook* Momonosuke!! Where are you!!! *Usopp:*carrying Brook* anything yet Brook?! *Brook: No. There are no rooms with seastone cuffs or Momonosuke-san. And to make matters worse, there are no panties!!! *Usopp: IM JEALOUS!! Wait i mean, NOW ISNT THE TIME, SOUL KING!!! *Kinemon:*glares and thinks* What those strange men said better not be true. PG 3 *'Flashback to the snowy lands.' *Kinemon:*surrounded by CC Men and has both swords unsheathed* I will ask you again!! Where is my son?!!! His name is Momonosuke!!! Tell me now!! *CC Man: Momonosuke? Was there even a kid by that name? *CC Man: I dont freaking know!!! Maybe he got ate by that dragon!! *Kinemon:!!! PG 4 *'Back to present' *Kinemon: If it is true!! Then i will cut down every dragon that crosses my path!!! *Vergo:*punches at Smoker* *Smoker:*ducks* White.... *Vergo:!!! PG 5 *Smoker:*forms his arm into a large smoke snake that bites onto Vego* Snake!!! *Vergo:*glares and uses Soru to appear behind Smoker and attempt to kick him on the side of his face* *Smoker:*tries to block*!!! *Vergo:*breaks through his block and hits him in the face* *Smoker:*crashes to the railing of the bridge* PG 6 *Law:*attempts to slice off Vergo's head from behind* *Vergo:*blocks with a haki covered arm* *Law:!!! *Vergo:*kicks him in the gut and makes him crash to the other side* *Law:*huff* *huff* *Vergo:*takes out Law's heart and squeezes it* PG 7 *Law:*grabs his chest in pain* GAAH!!! *Smoker:*hits Law's heart out of his hand and grabs it* *Vergo:*is kicked to the other side*!!! *Smoker:*hands him is heart* Law.... *Law:*grabs it and puts it back in his chest* Mes PG 8 *Vergo:*stands up* I don't understand Smoker. I thought you hated the Shichibukai. *Law:*stands up* *Smoker: I do hate them. They're just pirates with World Government perks. But I hate your kind even more, Vergo. *Vergo:..... *Smoker: At least the Shichibukai have the pride to at least state how their still pirates. You lied about your whole lifestyle in the marines. You betrayed those loyal to you. *glares* I hate traitors even more than pirates. PG 9 *Vergo: Is that so? To be honest I never really joined the marines. I just made it look like it for everyone else. So i'm not really a traitor. Now the man you just returned that heart to is the real traitor. He swore his loyalty to Joker and now he's betraying him. *Law: I only did that because I didn't have a choice.I don't need him anymore. *Vergo:*glares* I promised Joker your ear. I think your head will be better PG 10 *Vergo*fires a blowdart at them* *Smoker:*deflects it before it explodes* *Vergo:*darts at them* *Smoker:*turns to smoke and encloses around him* White Spark!! *Vergo:!!! PG 11 *Law:*smiles* Mes *Vergo:*is hit by Law's attack and his heart is sent out* *Smoker:*turns back to normal and sees Law standing over Vergo* PG 12 *Vergo:*reaches for Law as he is on the ground* L-Law. *Law:*grins* Tell Joker this is my resignation, Vergo-san. *squeezes his heart* *Vergo:*feels the pain* Gaaahh!!! *pashes out* *Smoker:*walks over to them* Basterd. PG 13 *Law:*walks away* *Smoker: What are you exactlly up to Law? *Law:*looks at him*..... PG 14 *Giant Boy: Mocha!!!! *girl: Give us the candy!!!! *Giant Girl: Why are being so mean?! *Mocha:*running away from them* I'm not being mean!! This is bad candy everyone!!! *Children: Liar!!! You want it for yourself!!! Give it!!!! PG 15 *Robin:Mil Fleur: Cuatro Mano *Children:*are held back by 4 giant hands* *Giant Boy:*bites a finger* Meanie hands!!! *Chopper:*still held by Nami* Mocha!! Stay there i'm coming!!! *Mocha:*tears in her eyes* Dr. Chopper!! PG 16 *Nami:*runs over to Mocha and sits Chopper down* Phew!! *Robin:Chopper!! Nami!! Hurry, I can't keep them back much longer!! *Giant Boy:*sees Robin and punches at her* Stop it!!! *Robin:!! *Chopper/Nami:*see the boy cause an impact* Robin!!! PG 17 *Giant Boy:*is hit back into his other crazed children friends* Ow!!!! *Sanji: Don't even think about hitting Robin-chan. I don't care if you are shitty brats!!! *G-5 Marines:*cheer* YEA!!!! *Nami: Sanji-kun!! Why is he with the marines? *All Children:*turn to Sanji and the marines* END Category:Blog posts